h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella Hartley
Isabella "Bella" Hartley is one of the main characters in the third and final season, in the Australian television series, "H2O: Just Add Water". Bella discovered her powers after her trip to Sea Caves of Ireland. She is portrayed by Indiana Evans. Rikki's Bella initially tried out for a waitress job at a café called "Rikki's", but Sophie Benjamin twists her chance by adding a spice in a customer's drink in which Bella is held responsible. But she continues to work at the café as the lead singer in Nate's band. Personality and Character Bella is a bit withdrawn and sensitive because she's a mermaid, meaning that she can be afraid to reveal herself, but cares deeply for her friends (especially Will, because of her feelings for him). Bella is also described as being a bubbly ball of energy that is easy to talk to. She enjoyed walking around in Ireland fields while her family were both at work. Later she became a fun loving girl with her new two friends. Appearance Bella has honey-blonde hair that cascades down past her shoulders. It appears to be a naturally wavy texture, as evidenced when she wears it loose. She often styles it by braiding it to the side. Usually, she wears it down. Bella's eyes are ocean blue, and she has a bronzed complexion. She is not quite as tan as Cleo but not as pale as Rikki and Emma. She appears to be the shortest of the mermaid trio. Bella has a slim yet curvaceous figure. Out of all the girls, she wears dresses the most. Next to Cleo, she appears to be the "most girly" of the mermaids. She wears colors that reflect more earthy tones, such as greens, blacks, and flowery designs. Bella, with the other two mermaids, is never seen without her signature blue necklace (with the exception of her mermaid form.) Biography Isabella "Bella" Hartley is the new girl who moves to town in series three after Emma left to travel the world with her family. When a mysterious water tentacle attacks the girls and captures Rikki, she jumps in to save her and Cleo catches sight of her tail. Although shocked at first, she quickly reveals to the girls that she is a mermaid as well and helps to save Rikki from the water tentacle.The next morning, the girls and Lewis discuss her transformation and she showed them her power on Lewis' drink, Gelidkinesis which turns water into a gelatine substance and magically transforms back into water unless hardened. The girls then ask Bella to join them, which she agrees. She has also been described as bringing something that the group has never had before. Becoming a Mermaid Bella became mermaid in Ireland when she was nine years old. While her parents were busy at work, she went exploring and found a Sea Cave. She jumps into the sea cave's magical and mystical moon pool, and the full moon turns her into a mermaid. She wears a dark blue stone crystal necklace, which is later revealed to be a moon crystal from the cave where she became a mermaid, tied together with a brown string. She was turned in the very same cave where the mermaid Eva became a mermaid in the early 1700s. Mermaid Powers Bella possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after at the touch of water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. Just like Cleo, Rikki, and Emma. She has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being is capable of. Gelidkinesis, Substanciakinesis and Mecokinesis Bella's individual mermaid power is threefold, she can group together water particles to turn it into jelly, she can turn it solid hard with a fist gesture and waving her hand and she has the ability to explode water or jelly. Her power usually stops working after a few seconds, but if she concentrates on making it permanent, the water substance will remain in the same state forever. This is revealed when she and Cleo use their powers to make a birthday present out of water for Rikki; while Cleo shapes the present, Bella petrifies the water substance and it never turned back into water. Relationships Will Benjamin kissing underwater]] Bella develops a crush on Will almost as soon as she moves to town. Because he is often curious about what he "thinks" he saw, Rikki always tells her to stay away from him to keep their secret safe. As they become closer, Will starts to have feelings for her. On one occasion, he accidentally dripped water on her chin and she is forced to run into the ocean before she transformed into a mermaid. Will then becomes suspicious of her and pours a glass of water on her hand, forcing her to transform in front of him. Although shocked at first, he agrees to keep her secret (though she keeps Cleo and Rikki's identities a secret). However, Bella often hears Will talking about mermaids and the magic of it, and begins to feel that he is only interested in her because of her mermaid magic and breaks off their friendship. Eventually, they become friends again after Will finds out that Cleo and Rikki are mermaids as well. In one episode, she mistakenly hears Will asking Rikki to a party and decides to go with Nate to make him jealous. At the party, they clear up the misunderstanding and officially become a couple. Trivia *Her full name Isabella Hartley is revealed in the last episode, Graduation. *She and Lewis are the only main characters whose houses were never revealed in the series. *She never met Emma, and possibly never will. *She was turned into a mermaid in the Sea Caves of Ireland unlike Cleo, Emma, and Rikki in The Moon Pool. *Her favorite color is green and wears clothes based on gemstone colors similar to her power. *The show didn't reveal her being affected by the full moon, but maybe before she moved and met Lewis, Will, Cleo, and Rikki, she was once affected by the full moon. *Due to Bella moving every year it is unknown what country she is from, it is most likely she is Australian or Irish. *Bella's parents and house are never shown in the series. It is unknown if Bella has any siblings. *Indiana Evans, who portrayed Bella, dated Angus McLaren, who portrayed Lewis McCartney. Bella's Gallery File:,mnbvc.jpg File:002.jpg File:Normal 2349 78.jpg File:Tuc6m9bn.png File:Bella Hartley singing nog.jpg File:Bella 1.png File:Bella 2.png File:Bella In The Water.png File:Bella At Rikki's.png File:Bella At Mako.png File:Bella's Tail.png File:Bella Spying.png File:Bella And Will.png File:Bella In The Shade.png File:Bella, Will & Shark.png File:Bella Diving.png File:Bella Singing.png File:Bella Swimming.jpg File:Bella And The Band.jpg File:66b08ee2ff.jpg File:Bella at Mako.jpg File:Bella Calling Will.jpg File:Bella Finds a Rare Shell.jpg File:Bella Hiding.jpg File:Bella in the Water.jpg File:Bella on the Beach.jpg File:Bella underwater.jpg File:Bella Will Kiss.jpg File:Bella.png File:Bella9yearsold.png File:BellaFace.jpg File:BellaTurningIntoWater.jpg File:S03E23.jpg File:Bella As Mermaid.png File:Bella Blue.jpg File:Bella Underwater.jpg File:Bella underwater.png File:Bscap0038.jpg File:Bscap0054.jpg File:Bscap0104.jpg File:Bscap0132.jpg File:Bscap0225.jpg File:Bscap0450.jpg File:Bscap0632.jpg File:Bscap0641.jpg File:Bscap0764.jpg File:Bella As A Child.jpg File:Bscap0882.jpg File:Bscap1085.jpg File:Bscap1291.jpg File:Cleo And Bella In The Water.jpg File:DSCI0001.JPG File:DSCI0002.JPG File:DSCI0012.JPG File:DSCI0145.JPG File:Bella Smiling.jpg File:Bella At The Beach.jpg File:Bella In The Pool.jpg File:Mermaid Bella.png File:Normal 008.jpg File:Normal 048.jpg File:Normal 055.jpg File:Normal 066.jpg File:Normal 077.jpg File:Normal 511.jpg File:Bella H as a mermaid.jpg File:Bella Swimming Underwater.jpg File:Bella02.png File:Normal bscap013.jpg File:Normal bscap470.jpg File:Normal bscap261.jpg File:Normal bscap576.jpg File:Bscap220.jpg File:Bscap300.jpg File:Bscap430.jpg File:Bscap457.jpg File:Bscap086.jpg File:Bscap267.jpg File:Bscap318.jpg File:S03E20.png File:Bscap351.jpg File:436c0288cf 64771908 o2.jpg File:Bella Striped.jpg File:Will And Bella Underwater.jpg File:Character large 332x363 bella.jpg File:Bella.jpg File:Bella 2.jpg File:Bella 3.jpg File:Bella 21.jpg File:Nate Singing To Bella.jpg File:Nate And Bella.jpg File:Bella And Nate.jpg images (3).jpg jumping.jpg Category:Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 3 Category:Females Category:Secret keepers Category:Acquaintances of Cleo Sertori Category:Acquaintances of Rikki Chadwick Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Merpeople Category:H2O Just Add Water